Currently, many movie productions are distributed to cinema companies worldwide for broadcast to the general public. Typically, the cinema companies make money by selling tickets for viewing movies at theaters to consumers. For relatively new or first-run movies, consumers must visit movie theaters and purchase tickets in order to view these movies. Consumers can rarely (if at all) watch these movies at home or at locations other than the movie theaters. Thus, a solution is desired that enables in-home distribution of movie productions.